


Bottom Louis合集梗

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: 快乐搞路，想到啥写啥





	Bottom Louis合集梗

#Larry#青选颁奖

 

夏天就不该穿长袖外套。

 

但凡穿了，就该是另一种别致的穿法。  
譬如，里头不穿任何内衬的那一种。

这是他最爱的、路易的样子之一。当他让他褪去外套里面的那件polo衫，当他紧窄的肩膀上仅仅挂着一件松垮垮的运动夹克，当那塌陷的颈窝边耸起他光洁的锁骨，当汗涔涔的胸膛上立着他深粉色的两点，噢，身体的上下动作还会让夹克那冰冷的拉链刮擦到他敏感的乳尖，那当然会引出他嗓子深处的闷哼，而哈利一点儿也不在意这个，他又为什么需要呢？

毕竟那人正骑在他的身上扭动身躯，毕竟他浑圆的两瓣臀把自个儿夹得愈来愈硬，何况他迷离的蓝眼睛上方还略动着上下摆动的那一绺不听话的刘海，薄削的嘴唇不受控制地张得老大——当他不禁伸出两根手指探进去，路易还会一下一下地来回吸吮起他，任由自己上面下面都被捣弄着、占据着。

电视里仍在放映着那场颁奖礼的重播片段，那会让他怀里的男孩更加羞耻也更加雀跃吗？或许吧。所以他并没有想要抑制自个儿脱口而出的调侃的话，他挨着他小小的耳朵重复地低语，讲述着你在上头那么好看每个人都会为你尖叫但你却只会含着我的家伙高潮，路易被他用手指操着的嘴巴根本吐不出完整的话来，只得嘬着他的指尖溢出嗯嗯啊啊的无用的哼唧。

夏天就不该穿长袖外套。  
不过，他爱上了路易的这一件。

 

#Larry#仓鼠路

 

所以……”Harry挪了挪嵌在枕头上的脑袋，挤出一个酒窝来，“你叫什么名字，小东西？”

他看见伏在掌心里的小家伙身子一耸，圆溜溜的大眼睛怔怔地，紧抓在双手间的小小饼干屑也不再继续往嘴边送了。

“额……我是说……别紧张？”Harry小心翼翼地抬高手掌，“我只是想……”

“算了。”酒窝再度被牵起，Harry伸手戳了戳小家伙嵌着圆尾巴的、肥肥的屁股，接着憨笑起来，“竟然想着和你说话，我就是个傻瓜，对吧？”

将小家伙安置好后，覆着卷毛的脑袋再次沉下到软塌塌的枕头上。  
下一刻，翕动的睫毛盖上疲惫的眼睑，Harry逐渐沉入梦乡。

梦里的卧室被阳光镀上了一层金色。Harry往里走去，只见模糊的光线下，一具裸裎的躯体竟横在自个儿的床垫上。

兴许是梦境教人忘记了惊讶。Harry仅仅只是支着腿往前踱去，试图将那身躯真正看清——

蜜色的皮肤在阳光下泛着隐隐的光泽，起伏的肩颈下是他下陷的腰眼，再往下……  
Harry揉了揉眼睛，只想确认自己没有看错——他圆润挺翘的屁股里竟然嵌着一颗毛茸茸的尾巴，同他那晚在楼梯间捡到的小仓鼠一模一样。

好吧，梦境总是会混淆现实与虚幻的边界，不是吗？梦里的Harry似乎总是通透得多。于是他仅仅只是将屁股安置到了床尾，便肆意接受起了那躯体主人对自个儿的凝视。

“你为什么想要知道我是谁？”

那人的声音尖尖细细的，像是被阳光晒得干透了的柔软布料摩擦过光滑的衣杆，又像是被咕噜的柠檬水扑腾着拥抱住的那瓶盖旋转过螺旋的纹路。

Harry愣住了，那人眼睛里头的蓝色光彩跳跃过空气又飞进他的视线，他仅仅只是吞咽了一记，刹那间，口鼻间似是泛上了阳光的气泡。

“我叫Louis……”那人纤长的睫毛上下扑动了几回，终于在Harry讷讷的反应中败下阵来。他终于还是先一步打破了沉默。

紧接着，那并不算修长的身子蜷成一团又再立起来——那个自称Louis的男孩让自己支起上半身，圆鼓鼓的小尾巴在屁股间耸动了下。

“这是为了报答你……”怔忡间，Louis早已挪近了好几分，Harry只消低下眼，便能撞进他蓝色眸子的凝视里。

“什，什么……？”Harry几乎忘却了如何吐字发音。

“我说，这是为了报答你救我回家……”下一秒，敦实的屁股覆上了Harry的大腿，他只需要微微颔首，就能看到臀缝间的那一颗小圆球翘起在视线间。  
是的，他坐到了Harry的身上，老天。

“还有……”清脆的笑声从那薄唇间传出，仿佛能激起Harry耳膜的震荡，  
“你确实是个傻瓜。”

 

#Lilo#早年间关系不好梗

 

那时的美人小路总是爱和团里每个人调情，唯独小莉的反应最为直男最为冷淡，时不时地闪躲阻止不说，还要正儿八经地劝说小路老是这样是不对滴，美人翻了个白眼就不想搭理他，转而和其他三个玩儿得嗨。他渐渐和其他三人成了friends with benefit的关系（其实也只是kiss和hand job）却唯独避开莉一个。但其实我们莉哪里真的是直男，在巴士上听到隔壁床位传来的美人娇滴滴的嘤咛，其实早就硬得发疼。有几次实在忍不了诱惑，只好服从于身体的欲求在这样的声音里wank。

有一天晚上小莉梦到美人坐在他的胯上扭动身体，这段时间他本来也没少做和那个人有关的春梦，便也只顾沉溺于此没太在意，直到叫唤了那个名字好几遍后才在睡梦里反应过来那摩擦的真实感。睁大双眼后，那人还真坐在自己身上，将诺大的屁股挨着自己的小兄弟一下下磨蹭，潮红从那张好看的小脸上渗出来，咿咿呀呀的轻吟更是止也止不住。

小莉想起身阻止他，可身下的那根东西却硬得要命，这让他根本没有半点儿劝阻的立场，于是只好用几无所用的温言温语让他声音轻点儿，美人一挑眉，说你刚刚在梦里叫我名字倒是叫得贼响，莉又羞又恼，口不择言说今天哈利小泽是都不在吗我就是你的最末选择对不对，可美人却噘噘嘴说他们在我也不会让他们操我，小莉一脸懵逼却也不敢细问个中含义，美人咯咯笑着用已经润滑的屁股吞下他胯下硬邦邦的物什，把软乎乎的嘴唇覆到石化般的那人的耳边，

他说，你这个大傻子，我和他们互相打飞机只是为了勾引你来操我。你不来操我，那只好我自己来了。于是小屁股上上下下地动作，箍得里头那根家伙越来越硬。

 

#Davouis#拳击手男朋友

 

正经的拳击手才不会宣示自个儿的强壮呢，他们需要的是更低的体脂率、更快的速度……

事实上，更爱宣称自己强壮的，还要属David家的那只“小猫咪”。

他会在他拖着他去健身时用根本构不成威胁的小脚踹向他，诌着些fuck off我已经够强壮了之类的胡话；还会在他玩笑着要和他训练的时候挥舞着小拳头，叫嚷着自己可厉害了要是正经学起来绝对能够干翻他……

但，当然地，角斗场上容不下虚张声势。每一个拳击手都得捍卫自己的尊严。

于是他会一把捞起骂骂咧咧的小人儿，把他细细的双腿架到肩膀上，接着耐心地俘获他最敏感私密的地方。一直到对方眼里的蓝色海洋渗出咸涩的潮水，再把直挺挺横在髋骨上的大家伙塞进他身体里面。

他会在沙发或是床垫上完成这一过程，接下来，他则更偏爱架着小Louis的双腿把他抱起来，走向他更熟悉的训练房。

行走的过程里也还是要让自己的玩意儿牢牢地楔在他的屁股里——当然地。有时候还少不了一些“把Daddy的肉棒吐出来以后就每天6点叫你起来和我一起训练……”之类的威胁话，他脾气顶臭的小宝贝会在此时吐出好几个脏字儿，身下的小屁股却还是听话地把他夹得更紧，任由路上的颠簸教敏感点受到更多更强烈的攻击，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟被夹碎在牙齿里。

训练房是他最爱的地方了——各种意义上。

他会把Louis抵在墙上，让贴在另一面墙上的大镜子完完整整地映照出他操他时候的样子。直径可怕的茎身挤在狭窄的泛红的穴口里，为了不让他受伤而使的格外多的润滑剂还沾在红透的臀肉上，这时自然免不了“宝贝快看Daddy把你的洞操得那么大，还把你弄得那么湿”等等的下流话。Louis当然很受用，他会在那之后的没多久就把白浊喷在David的腹部。一收一缩的下面的小嘴咬得自己也接近释放。

他会直接射进去，他们早就过了介意这个的阶段。接下来，对着镜子欣赏自己的液体从Louis的屁股流向大腿绝对是他最爱的部分之一。

他会把自己的宝贝放下来站着，接着拍拍他的小屁股诱哄他把它撅得更高。足够诱人的翘臀映在撑满一面墙的大镜子里，白色的浊液被那张永不餍足的小嘴吐出来一些，再又蜿蜒向他光溜溜的腿。

啧，这场比赛，他可赢得够爽。

 

#sub总裁路

 

在汤姆林森先生的字典里，从没有顺从两个字。

他年少便继承了母亲的家业，她一早就教给他管理的要义——他需要的是专业、强势、权威。

他每天穿着一丝不苟的西装，就连不甚起眼的领带夹都必是纤尘不染的；他每天用发胶固定住一个严谨的背头，精致的眉眼束在紧绷的严肃里，抿紧的嘴角亦不曾有丝毫的松懈。

可没有人知道，在他剪裁得体的西装裤里，藏着的却是仅仅裹住了一半臀肉的、紧致的女士内裤。

没有人知道他这持续已久的怪癖。就仿佛没有人知道他每晚都会假想着被人发现这个。

——他指望着有人能在发现后脱下他的西装裤惩罚他。或许就在那熟悉的办公室的中央。那人会就着那内裤掌掴他许许多多下，直到他哭着朝他求饶为止，硬邦邦的蕾丝边缘会随着手掌的落下而嵌进白皙的皮肤，那只会让他感受到加倍的羞耻。

他还指望着那人可以用沾了唾液的手指直接隔着那遮挡探进他的身子。光滑的丝绸面料被卷进湿滑的小洞里，凉与热的相迎彷若冰与火的交融。

接着，那人当然会褪去那一层布料，再借着那前端的被濡湿的痕迹将我们总裁那总是扬得高高的自尊好好践踏一番。然而底下的汤姆林森却仅仅只是变得更硬了，他会趴在办公桌上将双腿分得更开，他会求他彻彻底底地进来。

或者就像这样——继续掌掴他、羞辱他。

磨砂玻璃里影影绰绰的两条身影未必不会被人捕捉注意，压抑着的呜咽亦不知有哪声传进了好事下属的耳朵里。

梦里的白昼，就像总裁先生枕间的长夜一般漫长。

 

-TBC-


End file.
